At present, few products on the market can detect touch pressures (such as finger press strength), especially those that are easy to be implemented for detecting touch pressures on a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone. An existing apparatus for detecting the touch pressure mainly applies a piezoresistive detection solution, whose principle is: a piezoresistor sensor is mounted on a bottom of a target detection panel, when the panel is pressed, the panel will endure a tiny stroke under the press strength, thereby rendering a change on the resistance of the piezoresistor sensor mounted on the bottom thereof. As such, the touch pressure is quantified according to the change of the resistance.
The above-mentioned detection solution has following problems:
1. Difficulty in implementation structure: a tiny stroke is required for the sensor to detect the pressure changes, and the sensor needs to be mounted flatly enough below the panel, thereby rendering the method for implementing this structure very difficult.
2. Influence of device arrangement: if the apparatus for detecting the pressure is mounted on the mobile phone, when a relative gravity line of the mobile phone panel changes, a measuring error may occur due to the influence of the gravity on the panel.
3. High cost: sensor cost and structure cost may lead to a high cost of the final solution.
In summary, the existing solution for detecting the touch pressure has the problems such as complex structures and assembling, high costs, low detection sensitivities and large volumes, thereby rendering it difficult to be implemented on the mobile terminal.